The Nine Tales of Magus World
by FishboneSalad
Summary: Guinevere Fryar, Guinevere Fryar, who is known for her talent and beauty in her generation, encounter a sign of awakening destruction. Afterwards, stange things happen one after another and she couldn't stand it anymore until she met people with different quirks that will accompany her through adventures and hardships. This change her life and bring her new insights of destruction.
1. Synopsis

In the land where humans live with magic along with unique magical creatures is currently in a peaceful and stable situation. But because of the battle that happened many years ago under the control of the two influential clans, this has to be rage out and bring back the chaos of the apocalyptic era.

Guinevere Fryar, who is known for her talent and beauty in her generation, encounter a sign of awakening destruction. Afterwards, stange things happen one after another and she couldn't stand it anymore until she met people with different quirks that will accompany her through adventures and hardships. This change her life and bring forth new insights of the incoming destruction of the Magus World.


	2. Volume I (Part 1)

In the Western land called Grand Mystic of the West, a lot of people with cloaks, wands ans staffs bustling around the Ozreal Kingdom. It has a lot of magical goods that apprentices and mages are interested in. In the kingdom, a lot of academy buildings with insignia that represents their identity, some of the younglings going in and out of gates.

An academy with the insignia of a purple lotus is one of the great magical academies in the empire, the Mauve Lotus Academy. It was owned by the Fryar family, one of the richest and influential powers in the western land. The eldest daughter in the family named Guinevere Fryar, a 15 year old lady who is one of the top beauties in her generation, male students fantasizing her over and over. With her sharp emerald eyes glistening in the morning light, creamy white skin that is smooth to touch, and her wavy ginger colored hair with a purple bow at the back, who wouldn't fall head over heels at her? But what get people crazy about are her legs, it was long and slim, all the girls are wishing to have legs like hers.

She is now at the Mauve Lotus Academy, walking at the corridor and open every doors present around.

Other students automatically made way to let her pass. The female students were looking at her with envious gaze while the male students gazing at her with dreamy eyes as she walks proudly with her head held up.

But despite of having a lovely smile, she's not in a good mood. She opens the door of the library and peeks inside. She saw a curly blonde little boy with a magician hat and purple robe at the desk, silently reading a thick book.

She walks at the boy with her heels clacking that echoes around the silent library. The boy notices her but after that he shrugs as if uninterested. This only makes the lady growl.

"I heard from your teacher about your tricky prank this afternoon. You seriously put a smoke with glitter bomb in the faculty room? You also exposed yourself in the forbidden forest just to get that five leaf golden vein plant?!" Her words were a bit low but it portrays anger. The boy still looks at her without a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Sis, all I did at the faculty was to cheer them up, they become short-tempered all of a sudden. When I asked about the golden vein plant, all I get was their lecture of morals and right conduct. Instead of just lying around doing nothing, I proceed to do my plan on getting the plant in that forest they claim to be forbidden." The boy said nonchalantly and looks back at what he was reading.

"Listen Harley, I don't care what you're intended to do but you're also dragging me into trouble. That golden vein plant is an ingredient to make morphing potions but the more veins it has the more toxic it become. Yes, if that potion that has three to five leaf golden veins, the quality improves tremendously, the person can even change five appearances at a time but the fact that even the researchers can't even succeed of making it, some died because of the toxins it gave."

Harley's eyebrow moves upward and says something. "I have other means of using the plant so someone who lacks intelligence shouldn't block my way, please excuse me."

Guinevere was displeased at this boy. Even if he was very troublesome, he's still her little brother, her responsibility was also taking care of Harley.

"Lack intelligence? What other potions could it make if it's not for morphing, changing physical traits and poisons?!" Guinevere asked in annoyance.

Harley nodded like he was pleased. "As expected of my sister, I must get started with my experiment. Better get going!" Harley hops off the chair and walk pass at his sister, leaving her with furrowed brow.

She sighed. "That boy really seeks trouble if it was for something else that concerns with his safety."

She then proceeds to go outside the academy.


	3. Volume I (Part 2)

Guinevere went into the central town in Ozreal Kingdom on her own. Even at the town, people there are gazing her dreamily. She went in the weaponry shop and sees the sparkling weapons welcome her. There are lots of wands, staffs, swords, spears and many more to see. Her eyes were also sparkling as she walks around but it isn't her goal to buy any weapons because she was known more for casting magic. What could it be then?

The bell sounded when the door opens with a tall handsome young man who has shiny brown hair, fair skin, long slim arms, and bright amethyst eyes fixed around the weapons with awe. Guinevere notices the guy and squeals inside of her mind.

'I'm so glad I went at the right time!'

The guy looks back at her and greets in attractive way which only makes her heart pound.

"Pleasant to meet you miss Guinevere. It seems that we're fated to meet each other. What could be your interest in coming here?"

Guinevere cannot answer properly. She's stammering because of her romantic feelings to that guy. "I-it's also a pleasure to meet you prince Gusion. Is it your desire to buy another sword for replacement?"

"Of course I am! I also wanted to meet the blacksmith of this shop. I was fascinated by his weapons so I want him personally make my weapon from now on that's why I went here on my own." Gusion said.

Gusion was one of the rarest mage that loves weapons, especially swords and daggers. His father, the king, was infuriated from his love of swords but he just let his son do what he wants so people can spot the prince easily at the weaponry shop, so every afternoon the shop was filled with ladies outside.

One of his traits that make Guinevere fall for him was his unique and cool sense of interest aside from being smart, talented and gentle.

"I see, well... I'm also looking for something!" Guinevere lied. It was Gusion that lets her step inside the shop.

"That's wonderful, maybe I can help you pick something here since I came here often and ask about weapons to the shop owner's son." Gusion said.

Guin's eyes lit up full of happiness. She nods happily. "I'll be delighted to."

When the two started to walk around to see different kinds of weapons, a person from nowhere called Gusion's attention. Guin looks at the direction where the voice came and saw a guy who has mahogany colored hair, tanned skin, broad shoulders and scarlet eyes. He doesn't have any shirt on top which clearly show his sweaty abs.

"Prince Gusion! Good to see you! My father is waiting inside, come!" The guy makes hand gestures to come inside.

"Many thanks to you, but I cannot let miss Guinevere wait for me because we decided to help her choose something here." Gusion said.

"Don't worry about it your Highness! I can accompany her!" The guy suggested.

Upon hearing what he said, Guinevere's face turned pale, her energy drains in just a second. She didn't want it to destroy their moment but that stupid guy infiltrated to stop them. With the feeling of agony and anger, if she can do anything here, she'll probably bombard the guy with her spells right now until she's satisfied.

"I really appreciate that; please help pick something for her. I can walk inside by myself, so please accompany her." Gusion bows at them. "Miss Guinevere, I'm sorry I can't help you pick a weapon that suits you, but when other time comes I will definitely accompany you."

Guin hurriedly bows down also. "No! It's okay! I understand. I wish you will get what you wanted."

Gusion said thanks before he went inside the door that might lead to somewhere. Guinevere wanted to follow him but it was a personal matter so she can't do anything but to endure that annoying guy.

After Gusion disappeared, the guy comes near at her. "Welcome to our weaponry shop! Do you know that this is the only shop present in this kingdom? You do not get bored here! With so much cool stuff here, you can never satisfy yourself of just buying one item!" He energetically make introduction of the shop.

Guinevere cannot help but feel uncomfortable with this guy, without a shirt on top for exposure of his sweaty abs. She makes a long distance to avoid being contact with him.

"What are you looking for miss?" He asked with a smile. "We're confident to show you if you're looking for beautiful weapons but when it comes to handsome guys then we are much confident! Take me as an example! Ha-ha!"

"Oh, why am I so handsome? I love myself..." the guy mumbled but still can be heard.

She can't take it anymore; he's not only annoying but also a narcissist!

"I-I should go now. I just realize that I still have something to attend so BYE!" Guin said while running vigorously like someone tries to catch her.

The guy was puzzled. "You said you have something to-"

"MAYBE NEXT TIME!" Guinevere doesn't have any intention to look back at that annoying guy.

'That guy is a wall between me and him! I don't want to see that narcissistic guy ever!' She said in her mind.


	4. Volume I (Part 3)

At night, in the Fryar Mansion:

"Daddy, I want to go to the Scarlet Dawn Academy tomorrow."

Guinevere was talking to a blonde middle aged man wearing an indigo cloak with a light purple lotus at the back. He was Mr. George Fryar, the school head of Mauve Lotus Academy and Guinevere's father.

"Of course I will let you. I will assign two hundred soldiers to protect you from harm."

"But daddy, I can do this on my own! My performance at school outshines others and I also praised by the teachers on how good I am. They think that they don't need to teach me anymore." Guin puffed her cheeks while her dad sighed helplessly.

"My darling, I won't let you go on your own. There are evil people lurking around, maybe they will get you, I wouldn't want that to happen!"

"Dad, it's not that far, it's just a town away from here so I'll be fine. Just give me a carriage." Guinevere insisted.

Her dad hesitated for a brief moment before he nodded. "I'll let you go on your own, but be sure to avoid danger at all cost. Please rest so tomorrow you have enough energy for your trip."

"Thanks dad!" Guin kisses his dad on the cheek and goes to her room. She was requested by her dad to see how Harley is doing so she peek inside of his room just to see him sleeping soundly before she went inside her room.

"Since it is still summer vacation, I have to see how she improved these past few weeks. I will not lose to that umbrella maiden ever! I heard that someone from the same academy as my rival wants to challenge her so it is my chance to see her improvement... I heard rumors about Gusion waiting for Kagura every afternoon."

"It makes me want to go deeper into that issue. All I do is to find the truth there. I bet she had feelings also for Gusion... now I'm mad!" Guin was talking to herself with mixed expression. She was punching her pillows intensely.

She was right. To make sure it was true she has to look for the truth. She rested her head on the pillow and closes her eyes. "Tomorrow is another day. Another day is another mission to accomplish." She then goes into the dreamland.

At the dark vast room, Guin was standing without any idea where she is. "What is this? I can't see anything!" She shouted.

But no one answered. She was confused, she tried to run but it looks like it'll last forever. She didn't see the exit or a light just to see where she is.

"Is anyone here? What is this place?!" She shouted. Her hands and knees are trembling when the temperature drops suddenly. "I-I don't want to stay here! Let me out!"

Over and over she screams until a golden light flickers not far from her. The light illuminates around a certain shoulder length black and white haired lady standing with eyes closed. Her delicate frame moves smoothly as she goes near at Guin. Guinevere looks closely at the illuminated lady and stares at her absentmindedly. She hasn't seen such a face like that in the Western land, the lady was more of a beauty from another realm. She can't stop gazing at her.

'_Who is she?'_

The mouth of the lady moves which makes Guin jolt. "Your dream... tells more about your situation and fate." A gentle voice came from the lady.

"My fate and— Wait! It doesn't look like it. I don't have any problems with my family and even to myself! I have lot of achievements and people praise me for being smart and beautiful lady in my generation and obviously have a bright future waiting for me." Guinevere explained.

"I don't want to offend you miss. I just wanted to meet you." The lady said.

"Uhuh? So you're here because?" Guin's eyebrow rose up.

The lady answered. "I want to meet you. Now that I met you, let's meet again next time."

"What?! What am I, your playmate?!" Guin raised questions.

"Please, let us meet... in reality."

The light goes dimmer until the lady disappears. When she saw another place, she realized that she was in her bedroom.

"Was that a dream? Who is she? Why does she want to meet me of all people? Oh well, dreams aren't true, that lady just disturbed my sleep." She left a big yawn before going back to sleep.

Early morning, a glamorous carriage has arrived. Guinevere saw this and frowns. "Why does dad chose a flashy carriage? I just want a normal carriage!"

"Don't ever think it was yours, I'm the one who will ride that carriage and yours was there behind, feeler!" Harley sticks his tongue at her. This only makes her infuriated.

"Well that's GREAT then! I don't need that anyway." Guin harrumphs, arms folded while looking at the laughing Harley.

Harley's carriage went a bit far as it goes away from the mansion. She also goes inside the carriage which was not that glamorous. Guinevere looks agitated even if she is still in the carriage. To calm herself up, she looks at the tall trees outside the window. She has a lot to think now.

"That dream is still clear in my mind, I don't know why..." She wonders.


End file.
